Moonlight
by CrazyBlues
Summary: As Edgeworth is preparing to head home, he comes across a familiar face at the bus stop. He decides to drive her home, but what started out as a polite gesture ends as a surprisingly pleasant experience. One-shot.


**Summary:** As Edgeworth is preparing to head home, he comes across a familiar face at the bus stop. He decides to drive her home, but what started out as a polite gesture ends as a surprisingly pleasant experience. One-shot.

**Characters:** Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey.

**True word count: **883 words.

**To my subscribers:** This is a gift to you! I apologize for making you wait almost 3 years, just to be greeted with some weird, troll-tastic Earthbound fic.

**If you happen to be one of my brothers:** I apologize for this dumb stuff. I will get back to writing glorious, troll-tastic fics in a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight<strong>

Edgeworth stepped out of the building. He had had a particularly good day at work, earning himself a bonus check, and so he had decided to treat himself to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant. As he headed to his car, he saw a familiar face at the bus stop. For whatever reason, he decided to talk to the young woman.

"Good evening." Edgeworth said, trying to maintain eye contact. He was never good with social situations, but didn't want to scare off the girl.

"Oh, hey Edgeworth!" She said, cheerful as usual. "Whatcha doin' out this late?"

_Come to think of it, it was getting pretty late. Luckily, tomorrow is a day off._

"I was just getting home..." He replied nervously, as he then came to a realization.

"Wait, what are _you _doing out this late?" He asked, concerned. "Don't you have to take a train to get back home to your village?"

"Yeah..." She said, looking up at the sky. "I fell asleep earlier and missed the bus."

_How completely reckless! Doesn't she realize how much danger she was in, sleeping at a bus stop?_

"You should be more careful." He said, as if to lecture the girl.

"I'm not stupid!" She pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

"Hm..." Edgeworth thought to himself.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Edgeworth?" She seemed to instantly revert back to her cheerful self.

"I'd like to offer to drive you home." He said, unsure if this was really a good idea.

"It might take longer if you drove me... I mean, the trains run pretty much all hours, so..." She trailed off, unsure.

"It simply isn't safe for a young lady to be traveling by herself this late, especially on public transportation." He argued, sure now that he was making the right choice.

She thought about it for a little while, looking back up at the sky.

"If you insist!" She said, with a smile.

And with that, they walked the rest of the way to his car.

At first, things were silent between the two. That is, until Maya started poking fun at him for his taste in music. He then remarked at her sense of style, and it became an all-out war. They argued about the most childish of things, even going as far as to fight over the best flavor of ice cream. (Of course, Edgeworth liked plain vanilla, whereas Maya preferred rocky road–but that's another story). As this continued, Maya suddenly pointed to a park just off the road.

"Hey, let's stop there for a few minutes!" She said, with a glimmer in her eyes.

Edgeworth contemplated for a moment, before coming to a decision.

"... Fine." He said, reluctantly, as he pulled the car over into the parking lot.

Maya quickly got out of the car and began running around, excitedly.

"My sister used to take me here when I was young." She looked to the sky, swaying to and fro. It looked as though her whole body was smiling.

Edgeworth looked up with her. The moon was full and bright. Edgeworth watched two small clouds, out of place in the otherwise clear, starry sky. As they drifted out of sight, his gaze then drifted back to Maya. The moonlight, reflecting in her eyes, seemed to dance as she swayed back and forth. It was mesmerizing.

"Hehe." Maya laughed as she noticed his watching. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Edgeworth blushed, though he tried not to let her notice. "N-nothing in particular."

Maya looked back up and smiled. _Why does she keep doing that?_

As though she could read his mind, she explained: "When I look up at the stars and smile, I can't help but feel like my sister is here, smiling with me..."

Edgeworth remembered Mia. After all, she was his first opponent in court. He remembered the case that had ended so tragically. Neither side had won. There was only loss. Mia was a tough opponent, though. He felt as though he may have lost, had things not gone turned out the way they had... As his thoughts trailed off, he stole another glance at Maya. The moonlight seemed to be reflecting off of only her best features. Lightly tracing along her jawline, resting across her cheekbones, highlighting the bridge of her button nose, accentuating her soft lips. Perhaps all of her features were her best features. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"It's pretty late!" She pointed out. "Maybe we should get going..."

Edgeworth looked down at his watch. "Hm... I suppose you're right."

With that, they both climbed into the car. They continued to have absurd conversations and arguments the rest of the way to her village. As they continued, he started to realize just how much he enjoyed her company. He began to wonder if he could have somehow fallen for the girl. In the end, though, they made it to the village without incident. He walked her to her door, where they said their goodbyes, and then he was off. As he was about to enter his car, he suddenly stopped. He then looked up at the stars and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong> I'm bad at writing seriously, so feel free to post a review. I'll also take this time to post some lines left out of the ending here:

_"He didn't have time for things like romance. He was lucky to have time to himself, let alone any time to share. Besides, he wasn't even entirely sure if that was how he really felt. Even if it was, he wouldn't know what to do; He was never good with social situations and didn't want to scare off the girl. He decided, in the end, that he would pursue a relationship as friends. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less."_

I had decided that I wanted to leave it up to the reader what sort of decision he came to, so see this as one of many possibilities.

**On another note,** I'm not sure why I chose Edgeworth and Maya. Maybe it was because I've always imagined that if they spent time together, they might get along real well. I suppose it would have made more sense to choose Kay, but I just like Maya better.


End file.
